


Jo's Curse

by socks_thigh_high



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socks_thigh_high/pseuds/socks_thigh_high
Summary: Jo’s favorite visitors to the Roadhouse are the hunters who come with big, friendly dogs.





	Jo's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Orignally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3272997#t3272997) for round 5 of the [ SPN Masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Please heed the tags and summary. This is **bestiality** fic. Don't like, don't read.

When Jo was eight years old, and during one of the rarer times when her father was home for a stretch, Bill Harvelle had decided to take his daughter on a road trip. _Strictly recreational_. He’d promised Ellen. Just some daddy-daughter bonding. No hunting. No guns. Nothing hunting adjacent. Ellen had made him give her a route plan, and itinerary. She wanted postcards.

_And you better call me every night, William Anthony. Or so help me._

Everything had been going accordingly, swimmingly even. Until the sixth day when they ended up at a county carnival. There was a witch dealing out gruesome _fortunes_ , some fatal and some making their victims wish they were. Cursed coins. That’s how she was doing it. Cross her palm with silver and she detonated yours. The victims got one hour before the effects took hold. 

Bill had gotten a recipe for a witch killing spell from Bobby Singer a few months back. Still had most of the ingredients in his trunk. All he needed to do was pick up some chickens’ feet and get into her tent.

He’d told Jo to wait outside. 

Should have known she wouldn’t.

He didn’t see her until the coin was in her hand. The witch saw it too. 

_Furor divina virtute in infernum eam detrude!_

Bill said the spell as quickly as he could.

But not quick enough.

The coin glowing purple just as the match ignited in the bowl in his hand.

The purple light danced across Jo’s palm and up her arm, swirling her throat before entering her mouth. She collapsed, coin clutched in her hand. 

“JO!” 

He was by his daughter side before he could blink, the crumpled witch momentarily forgotten, as he pulled Jo up into his chest, fingers checking for a pulse.

She was alive.

“Daddy?” her voice small, sluggish as she struggled to open her eyes fully, “What happened?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. You just fainted is all.”

“I fainted?”

“Yes, it’s the heat in here, come now,” he said as he got to his feet, making sure to keep her face tucked to his chest so she wouldn’t see the witch’s body, “Let’s get you back to the motel,” and he carried her back to the car. Left her in the back seat while he retrieved the rest of the coins. He’d find the proper ritual to dispose of them properly.

An hour went by. Two. Three. Nothing bad had happened to Jo. In fact she’d perked right back up. Was bouncing about ready to get to the next part of their adventure. All he wanted to do was to take her home. But he didn’t want to raise any suspicions. If they went home early Ellen would know something went wrong. And so far it seemed the worst of it was nothing more than a dizzy spell. No magical repercussions. No point in getting Ellen pissed and worried over nothing. 

Once he destroyed the coins it would be over for good.

At least that’s what Bill had allowed himself to believe.

It wasn’t until a few years after Bill’s death that the curse revealed itself. 

Though of course Jo didn’t know it was a curse. 

–

The first time anything happened was when Jo was thirteen. She’d been masturbating in the Roadhouse supply closet when a Golden Retriever let itself in, her heart thundered as a dim light filtered into the space, but it didn’t illuminate much. And she didn’t take her fingers off her clit until the first touch of that doggie tongue. Her hand landing on his head which she rubbed as he lapped at her pussy, “Goo-ooo-ood boy.”

He licked her to completion, giving Jo her first orgasm.

It didn’t even enter her mind that she should stop it, or that it was somehow wrong. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out.

It just felt _so_ good, and so _right_. And it made her feel so incredibly horny. Like she wanted – _needed_ – so much more. 

But the door was open and the sound from beyond had returned to her ears, and she could hear her mother’s voice getting closer. She pulled her panties back into place and slipped out and into the bathroom to wash her hands, leaving the dog in the closet. 

She got a repeat performance at dinner time, which she ate alone at the kitchen table. Her mom had offered to feed the dog, let Jo take him back with her. The bar was too busy for Ellen to join her. Jo had taken her panties off, stuffed them in her apron pocket. And after _Hunter_ –yeah, his owner was _real_ creative– had devoured his bowl, he went in for a second helping of Jo. 

Her hands gripping onto the sides of the table as she spread her legs, sliding her ass forwards ever so slightly. 

“Fuck,” her breath hitching and cracking as she whimpered and squealed. His tongue was so long, and that sweet-rough drag…

_Fuck._

–

The first time she allowed herself to be mounted was when she was fifteen. He was the most beautiful German Shepherd she had ever laid eyes on. She’d been agonising for months over still being a virgin. She had a really overwhelming urge to be fucked. But none of the boys from school could quite get her motor revving. Not the way just thinking about some big strong dog blanketing her naked flesh with his warm soft fur did. From the moment she saw Teddy she knew he was the one. And it appeared the universe agreed, because Teddy’s owner wanted to stay at the Roadhouse for a few days. 

Jo wasn’t going to waste any time, and she offered to take Teddy for his walk.

_“You sure you can handle him, little lady?”_

She snorted in derision, reflex, but it made Jo’s pussy throb thinking about just how much of him she wanted to handle. Drove her to distraction, but her mom saved her the trouble of thinking up a comeback.

_“She can handle herself just fine.”_

Jo took Teddy out into the woods and to a clearing she was sure only she knew about and let him off leash. She stood perfectly still as he sniffed her out, giggling when his cold wet nose brushed over the smooth skin of her bare pussy when his head inevitably disappeared under her skirt. 

She took a step back and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the earth. Teddy watched her expectantly, head tilting to the right as he sat back on his hind legs, allowing her to see his cock partially poking out of its sheath. Her nipples already peaked from the night air before she even took off her top, Jo kept hold of Teddy’s gaze as she lowered herself down onto all fours.

A thrill zinged through her every molecule. She’d never been so turned on. She was down in the dirt, like an animal. Legs spread, head down and ass up she waited. Didn’t take long for Teddy to venture over to inspect his _offering_.

A shiver running through her as he licked her ass, “Come on, Boy,” she pleaded, wiggling her hips to entice him, get that tongue where she wanted it, and she squealed, a sharp squeak of a thing piercing the air, “That’s it, you know what you want to do.”

He lapped at her pussy for what had to be a good solid five minutes, Jo writhing and gasping and squealing at his every ministration, and then she came hard, “Pl-ease.”

Her pussy pulsing desperate to have something to squeeze, “Teddy,” she breathed, she was just about to shift to get a look at him when he jumped up, paws landing on her back, scratching her up as he scrambled forward, his big doggie dick poking and sliding along her ass until he hit home and she cried out.

It was too much and too full, and it was so snugly perfect all at the same time, his strong body pinning her in place, her only thought that this had to be heaven, and then he started moving, and he fucked her into blissful mindless oblivion. Her screams growing louder and more erratic with every thrust.

She whined in dazed confusion when she felt something _new_ at the base of his dick, something that seemed to be _growing_ and that was starting to delay the slap of his balls. 

_Knot_.

She was going to be knotted. 

“Fuck.”

 _Yes_.

“Please, oh, Teddy, _please_ , knot me, Boy.”

Her second orgasm slamming into her so hard as he locked into place that she slipped out of consciousness.

When she came to he was still inside her, tongue lapping at the back of her neck, though she could feel the knot deflating, she didn’t think she could move even if she wasn’t still trapped. She felt complete. 

_Serene_.

Jo giggled.

And when he finally removed himself from her she slumped down flat, boneless. She wasn’t really sure how long she lay there for. Didn’t so much as flinch when she felt the hot stream of his piss on her ass and lower back. _Marking_ what was his. 

It was late when she got back to the Roadhouse, dog come and piss dripping down her thighs. 

Somehow she managed to make it to the bathroom unseen.


End file.
